


You Take My Breath Away

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for my friend Jinxy-sama who ships Sess/Kagura. An alternative ending to canon manga. Canon until the last volume. Sesshomaru must decide what to do with Rin now that Naraku is gone, and he comes across a surprise in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take My Breath Away

***I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within. Besides, if I did, would I really be writing fanfiction about my own characters?***

* * *

Lyrics to _**You Take My Breath Away**_ by Queen

You've captured my love, stolen my heart, changed my life.  
Every time you make a move you destroy my mind  
And the way you touch I lose control and shiver deep inside…  
You take my breath away.

* * *

For the first few days after Naraku's defeat, everything seemed off balance. InuYasha and Kagome had been gone for three days, then the hanyou had returned alone and the well refused to work upon his arrival; the monk and the taijiya were busy properly courting each other, and Sesshomaru had some heavy decisions to make regarding his young ward. The normally decisive and authoritative taiyokai was at a loss as to what direction he wanted to go in. He'd spent such a long time now dealing with Naraku that he was almost… lost.

He had made camp just outside of Edo where his former enemies turned friends (well, less aggressive acquaintances was more like it) were staying. At the moment they were shacking up with the old miko. Sesshomaru pondered the situation with Rin, his lands, and his future in the quiet of the forest, under the silent stars that had borne witness to the birth, life, and eventual destruction of Naraku. He'd asked Rin what she wanted to do, and of course she'd looked at him with her adoring brown eyes and proclaimed she wanted to stay with him forever. What would that mean for him? While Sesshomaru loved Rin very much, it was against his very nature to take a human mate. He would only mate a female he planned to pup, and he had no plans to pup Rin, no matter what her little girl dreams of him were. He knew what hell InuYasha had endured, still endured at times, and refused to put any offspring of his own through that. And what if he took her back with him? He would be too busy catching up on what no doubt was a mountain of stupid paperwork; treaties, proclamations, land disputes and territorial issues, as well as probably a slew of dignitaries waiting to meet with him about some stupid matter or another. He would not be able to look out for her the same as he had in the wilds, Jaken certainly didn't seem to want to be troubled with the child any longer… and on top of all this it was likely she would misperceive his intentions of bringing her back with him. He simply wanted to be sure she would be cared for and properly married off when she became older, but likely she would think _he_ would want her for himself if he took her home with him. Gods, what a mess. "Rin, you and Jaken stay here. This Sesshomaru needs a moment to himself."

Sesshomaru walked deep into the forest, walked for what seemed like miles, alone with his thoughts and not really paying attention to where he was walking or where he was going. He simply couldn't bring himself to pace around camp, so he just let his feet carry him wherever they wished to go. Before long he found himself gazing over the edge of a sheer drop. The full moon was low and large in the night sky, and the breeze that was blowing up here smelled sweet. It carried the scent of wild blossoms and a twinge of salty sea air from far off. Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the cliff with his strong legs dangling over the side and simply closed his eyes. It wasn't long before his thoughts wandered to Kagura, wondered if she knew the foul beast that had made her was gone, wondered if she celebrated his death wherever she was now. "Kagura," he said aloud, speaking as if he were speaking to her, hoping that maybe she'd hear him. "He is gone now, you did not die in vain." His gaze returned to the moon, and then fell to the toes of his boots as his mind slowly came back to the issue of Rin.

Suddenly he was on his feet and had his hand on Bakusaiga as he whirled to face behind him. There in the moonlight was a swirling of light and wind, and a few seconds later crimson eyes locked with his. "Sesshomaru," her voice said, as the demon lord's eyes widened slightly. As the air around this being stilled, Sesshomaru's hand dropped slowly from his weapon. She hadn't changed a bit. Well, other than she was alive.

"Kagura." He heard his heart thump loudly in his chest, and wondered if she'd heard it too. The elemental demon stood just as he remembered her, her hair in a twisted bun with the fringe hanging from the back, the jade green earrings, sanguine lips and crimson eyes. Her kimono looked the same as it had before, only repaired and cleaned of the wounds and blood. Her feathery adornments flitted in the gentle breeze, her fan hung closed by her wrist… Sesshomaru couldn't remember ever being so relieved to see someone in all his existence. "I saw you die, yet you live. Tell this one how you managed to cheat death."

Kagura sauntered slowly towards him, her sweet scent of blossoms drifted softly ahead of her; it held no trace of Naraku's stench anymore. "Well, I thought I'd died too. I'm still not exactly sure of what happened myself really," she said as she moved to sit where Sesshomaru had been only a moment ago, dangling her bare feet off the edge of the drop just as he'd done. "The only thing I can figure is when my body knew it was so damaged in this… human-like form, I must have transformed into my yokai form." She looked at him. "As an elemental I turned into the wind. And once I became the wind, I didn't want to change back. Really, I had no reason to turn back into my human form… Until now."

Sesshomaru walked to where she sat, resuming his own sitting position near her. "Why now?"

Kagura looked into her lap and blushed. "Mainly, I just wanted to talk to you, to let you know I was safe and that I've heard every word you've said to me, even when you thought you were alone with just the wind." She didn't have to look at him to feel the heat of his embarrassment. Some of the things he'd said while he stood in the gust of her windy embrace was damning enough, but to know that the object of his affection had actually been _listening_ was almost too much to bear.

"Kagura, this one… This Sesshomaru did not intend to-" he stammered, clearly caught off guard by her appearance, and then her admission. So not only was he feeling indecisive tonight, he was also feeling embarrassed and almost ashamed. This was simply not the Inuyokai's night. It felt odd to be laid open so unexpectedly… Despite being armored and armed to the teeth, he felt naked, vulnerable, completely exposed.

"It's alright." She turned and smiled at him, nearly giggled at the uncharacteristic flustered look across his features. Her hand gently touched his new arm, marveling at how strong it already was. "You only expressed what I could not."

Sesshomaru was startled at her innocent gesture, of her feminine hand resting lightly on his silk covered regenerated arm. Her eyes were soft as she held him in her sights, her smile genuine as he contemplated the gravity of what she'd just said; 'You only expressed what I could not.' He watched with almost despair as her hand returned to the grass between them. He had to say _something._

"This Sess…" he stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. A breath later he started over, " _I…_ want you to know…" his palm came gently down between he and she, covering her hand in his surprisingly warm touch, "that I meant every word I said. That if you ever returned to me I would lay you down where I found you and love you, right there in front of the Kami and anyone stupid enough to stand there and watch." He heard her heartbeat quicken, scented her simple arousal. "I meant it when I said I would take you into my heart and mark you as mine, make you my Lady and rule from my palace as was always meant to be, pup you and love you and do everything in direct contrast of what Naraku had done to you… I meant it when I said it and I mean it still."

Kagura didn't know what to say. She had watched Sesshomaru for a long time, studied his stoic face that never seemed to change, his strong body and perfect fighting form… She'd memorized nearly every single detail about him, lusted after him before her transformation, and then came to love him after seeing him at his weakest times, those times when he stood alone in the dead of night in the middle of nowhere, questioning himself and his motives where no one cold see or hear his worry and insecurity. She knew he was hurting inside, always something regarding InuYasha and his father… and herself. Sesshomaru wanted to save her, thought she'd died and that he could have done something to prevent it. He beat himself up over it almost nightly, though only once did she ever see him let a single tear roll down in her honor, only that one time did she hear his voice crack with emotion for her. Kagura had tried to console him the only way she knew how then, by caressing him in the winds she made. He seemed to know though that it was her, and he'd whisper his confessions to her, letting her know that he really did desire her as badly as she desired him.

"My Lord," she said as she addressed him properly, "I wish I could have come to you sooner, to ease your aching heart before so much time had passed between our last meeting." Kagura's fiery red eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I couldn't change back to this form until after Naraku's death, some kind of lingering power he held over me prevented it." She watched as Sesshomaru stood and held his hand out to her. Heart racing and her body trembling, she reached for him as he helped her to her feet. "Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru pulled her silently away from the edge of the cliff back to the tree line, where he first saw Kagura appear. "I watched you die before my eyes and tonight I watched you come back to me… I won't lose you over the edge of that cliff as I make love to you." His pale hand came to her face and brushed her shaggy bangs from her brow. "I won't ever lose you again, Kagura." Scarlet eyes widened as Sesshomaru bent down and captured her ruby hued lips in a kiss that both never dreamed would ever finally happen.

Sesshomaru was lost again, but this time it wasn't as frightening as that feeling he'd had only a few hours ago. This time he willing allowed himself to become lost, let himself be engulfed in these emotions he'd never expressed before, sensations his battle worn body had never experienced before… He couldn't inhale her scent deeply enough, couldn't get enough of those sweet, soft lips that at one time were as venomous to him as anyone else, the feel of her obi in his hands as he untied it, the heat of her body as she silently begged him to continue, her hands tugging at his armor and sometimes touching his face.

"Enough of this," he said with a frustrated grunt. Sesshomaru yanked his cuirass and pauldron off, set his swords aside with a speed Kagura found herself in awe of, even after seeing it many times before. He stopped after he'd removed his boots, just as he was getting ready to untie that long blue and yellow sash at his waist. "Kagura, is this something you desire as well? This Sesshomaru will not be accused of rape…"

Kagura blinked and then smiled. She closed the small gap between them and reached for the obi in his hands. "You can't rape the willing, Sesshomaru. Let me help you." The wind demon made quick work of the rest of his armor, placed it neatly to the side of the tree he had flung his metal pieces to. Sesshomaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands slid inside her kimono, untied the sash at her inner wrappings, and finally his calloused hand felt the smooth skin of her stomach, heard her gasp and felt the heat of her lust pulse through her frame.

Sesshomaru sank to his knees, tugging at her hands to follow him as he whispered in the dark, "Lay with me Kagura… Lay with the one who loves you above all others." Mokomoko had slithered over to make a soft place for them to lay, and Kagura soon found herself simply unable to support her weight on her quaking legs any longer. Once she was on the ground, her would be lover had gathered her into his arms. "You scent of nervousness. Are you afraid?"

Kagura trembled in his embrace. "I… I've never done anything like this before. And Naraku, he… he touched me where you intend to go… and he hurt me there." A tear fell from her eyes and landed on Sesshomaru's striped wrist. "I am not afraid of you, I'm afraid of… of what it will be like…" she turned to face him, "to be treated with love and care."

Sesshomaru's hand came up and brushed the streak of her fallen droplet from her blushed cheek. "My soyokaze, I swear to you on my father's fang that I will never hurt you. I will never allow you to feel what that bastard did to you ever again. I will love you and keep you safe, forever." He slid his hand inside her clothes and gently pushed them off her shoulder, baring that sweet spot between her neck and shoulder, the place where he would mark her before this night was out. His honeyed gaze fell to the breast that now lay exposed in the warm night air. He reached out and slid the other side of her robes off and simply stared at her. Her creamy complexion seemed to glow in the moonlight, and it was then that the beast in his hakema made itself known to him with a throb of want.

Irritated at how clothed he found himself to be, he simply sliced his clothing from his body with his claws, trusting the demon silk to repair itself as it always had. Kagura could only stare at him, in awe of his chiseled musculature, his even and healthy complexion, the sheer power that lie dormant under his pale skin… It was hard to believe that this creature, this "Killing Perfection" was even remotely interested in something as ordinary as herself, but as his body came down to gently lay hers back, as his lips came crashing down on hers, she soon pushed those thoughts from her brain and concentrated solely on feeling the love he was pouring into this first of many encounters together.

Without a word between them, Sesshomaru and Kagura let their instincts take over. His strong arms came down on either side of her, wrapping under her arms and around her shoulders, holding her in a tightened embrace that allowed him to feel the softness of her perky breasts against the hardness of his own pectorals. He licked lightly at her tender lips, and she finally let him in, their tongues caressing and gentle despite their heated need for one another. Kagura's hands came to his face and stroked the stripes there, sensing them going jagged under her feather light touch. Sesshomaru broke free from her kiss, gasping as he nuzzled her cheek. He propped himself up on his new arm and let his clawed hand move from her shoulder to lightly touch her face, delighted at how she turned to his touch. Claws that had killed countless others were gentle as he moved to touch her gingerly where his mark would sit on her flesh. "Right here," he whispered. "You will bear my mark right here, my love." He looked into her crimson eyes to judge her reaction, and she only smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru sighed as his hand continued its descent to her round and fleshy breast. "So beautiful… So perfect…" he breathed.

Kagura hissed as his fingers touched her beaded nipple, fought the urge to whisper his name as he continued his manual stimulations of this sensitive place that had never been touched with any kind of care before. Before she could truly get a hold of herself, Sesshomaru had dipped his head and taken this part of her into his warm mouth, and she felt his arousal jump near her thigh as she moaned his name after having lost all control over her voice. Never was Naraku this tender with her. Never was that bastard interested in doing anything to please her, to make her feel wanted or loved. It was always about him getting his jollies, always about his needs and wants. For the first time in her short and tortured life, Kagura felt love and passion, felt safe in the arms of this one being on earth who didn't ask anything of her than to simply stay by his side and share his life. Not only was she finally free in the sense that she was no longer bound to anyone unwillingly, she was also free in her heart. She was free from the emotional trauma that had been inflicted upon her, free to feel what a proper love was. Her soon-to-be mate reversed his attentions to her, taking her other breast to his lips as his fingers continued to toy with the other one. "Sesshomaru…" she whispered, "I'm ready… please take me and mark me."

"No," he said flatly as he flicked his tongue over the tip of her nipple. He pulled back a bit and said, "I'm not done with you yet." She saw mischief in those eyes, wondered what on earth he was doing when he held her gaze and kissed his way further down her body, felt herself tense when she thought of where he was going with that skilled mouth and what he planned to do, and then she lost herself to a wave of pleasure she'd never felt before, panting as if she'd run a thousand miles in a second, her throat consumed by a cry of passion she'd never made before. Sesshomaru had touched some place in her most intimate spot that had nearly sent her into convulsions, made her feel a moisture she'd never felt coming down from deep inside her body somewhere…

Sesshomaru delved deep into her wet channel, mostly checking for any lingering injuries from the times Naraku had raped her, using his healing saliva to be sure nothing remained that could hurt her. His tongue returned to her hypersensitive nub of nerves, licking and nipping until she was begging for him to take her, and then she gasped, her back arched from the ground and her hands came to his head, holding him fast to her sex as she released her salty essence into his waiting mouth, all while making the most delicious sounds he'd ever heard fall from her lips. Of course he'd done this on purpose, he'd wanted to show her what this act was supposed to be like, to erase what he could of the memories Naraku had left in her injured body and soul. _Let her never think of how he raped her again,_ he thought. _Let her only think of how I loved her…_

When she finally let him go, he licked his chops, not letting one drop of her go to waste. "Kagura, are you alright?" She was still panting with her first release, still amazed at the pleasure she'd just experienced. Naraku would have sooner killed himself than treat her to such sensations, and she could only grin lazily at the glistening face of her lover. A tiny smirk was on his lips as he helped her to sit up. She couldn't resist her want to kiss him, and she tasted her essence on his breath. It made her want to take his own member into her mouth and love him as he had loved her. But when Sesshomaru saw what she had in mind, when he saw she meant to grab him in her hands he stopped her. "No, not this first time. Tonight is for you alone. I will love you and mark you as mine without any want for myself." He saw her disappointment and cupped her cheek. "Don't worry Kagura. We will have many more nights for you to taste me." He watched as a tear slid down her face, but she was smiling.

"I don't deserve you, Sesshomaru."

"True." He hugged her tight to him. "You deserve better." She cried softly into his shining opal colored tresses. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you."

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt anymore now. You have made me whole." She felt him begin to untwist her hair from its position at the back of her head, and then felt its wavy softness fall down her back to nearly her waist.

"Kagura, turn around. It's time, my mate." Sesshomaru pulled himself back from her, admired how much like a goddess she truly resembled with her ebony locks drifting loosely in the breeze. "I'll never know how he was able to harm you. Such beauty cries out to be protected and cherished, not abused and discarded."

Trembling, Kagura turned away from Sesshomaru, then felt him slide right up next to her back, his maleness large and firm against her plush backside, pulsing with his heartbeat. One arm gathered her about the waist and the other settled at the top of her thigh. "Tell me how you would like for me to do this… How would you like to be taken my love? Do you want me to go slow or fast, hard or gentle?"

Kagura raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck and leaned her face up to his. "I trust you Sesshomaru. I know you won't hurt me no matter how you decide. All I've known is pain, you know pleasure, something I'm not familiar with. I will gladly take whatever you give me." She gasped as he kissed her, his hand upon her stomach coming up to knead her breast and the hand on her thigh going straight to her engorged bud of silk.

Sesshomaru could scent her readiness. He broke his kiss and said in a low and rumbling wanton voice, "I'd give you the moon if I could bring it down Kagura. I'd give you the sea itself if there were a sack big enough to carry it in. I'd give you every star in the sky to embroider your kimono with and the very universe itself if it would make you happy."

"Nothing or no one could make me as happy as I am right now, ready to be mated and claimed by the only male I've ever loved." Kagura kissed him once more briefly before pulling away from his sinful grasp and presenting herself to her mate on all fours. "Come on Sesshomaru… Show me what it is to be marked."

He gently adjusted her stance, pushed her head down softly into Mokomoko, watched as that seemed to align her back into position, which caused her hips to tilt at just the right angle… Kagura's scent was attacking his senses, making his demon claw to the surface of his heated body. He felt his eyes slowly bleeding to red, his stripes darkening and his fangs lengthening… The demon came forth and snarled behind his mate's back, but she was not afraid. Kagura could still sense the love coming off of him, and she relaxed despite feeling his hands come forcefully to her hips, the clawed one digging into her skin and causing small rivulets of blood to weep down her thigh.

"Kagura," his demonic voice rumbled, "tonight and forever more, you will belong only to me." His cock was already weeping, needing to be sheathed inside her wanting body. But even his demon knew this woman had been treated terribly, and so in uncharacteristic fashion, the demon went slowly into his mate's body, acutely aware of every squeeze, flutter, shiver, and sound she made, scenting constantly for any sign of discomfort or pain. The thrusts he made were soft and slow and even, senses on high alert, almost waiting for her cries of agony.

"My mate," he heard her whine below him. He leaned over her back as she spoke to him. "I will not break, and it doesn't hurt. Please Sesshomaru, go faster, harder… claim me and love me as you would any other."

"This one loves only you, Kagura," the beast rumbled as he stayed hunched over her back. "I will see you satisfied however. I will give you that sweet release you crave." He pulled himself upright again, watching his cock slide in and out of her dripping split as he grasped her hips and rocked inside her. A slight change in her angle and soon he was hitting a raised spot inside her velvet interior, and she moaned loudly every time he touched her there. The taiyokai's demon could feel her walls beginning to ripple around him, squeezing and gripping his throbbing shaft with every deep stroke he gave her. Just as she cried out with her second fit of ecstasy, Sesshomaru's demon slammed into her shoulder and bit down hard, spilling himself into her womb as he groaned into her soft skin.

When they both came out of their haze, Sesshomaru's demon had receded. Kagura was struggling to catch her breath as he pulled himself out of her. He laid down on his side on Mokomoko and then pulled her to him, wrapped her up in his firm embrace and covered her flushed face in soft kisses. "Lady Kagura, Keeper of the Winds and Most Honored Mate of Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyokai and Inu no Taisho, Ruler of the Western Lands." She was smiling at him. "Quite a mouthful, but this is your royal title now."

"You're gonna have to write that down for me, I'll never remember all that." She kissed him softly on his lips, closed her eyes and nuzzled into his chest. "So this is what it feels like to be happy." Her mate gave an affirmative grunt as his hand trailed tenderly up and down her arm. "It was worth the wait." She looked up at him. "Sesshomaru… I love you."

His stoic face turned to gaze at her lovely features. "And I love you soyokaze." His hand touched her cheek. "I can't believe I managed to live this long without you." He placed a kiss at her temple. "However my love, now that we've joined ourselves together, I'm afraid we must not waste anytime in getting down to business. I need your advice as to what to do with Rin."

"She is human, and needs to be with humans. Honestly I think you should leave her with Kohaku. They are close friends as would be a good mated pair when they are both older. Then that will wash both of your hands of your human wards."

Sesshomaru thought about this for a moment. Kohaku was living with his sister in their slayer's village, rebuilding and readying it to be re-inhabited. Rin could find a home there in a place where no one would beat her, she would be a respected and founding member of the new village that was being built there… she could have a mate of her proper age and race… "How wise Kagura. You've settled all my worries in one intelligent thought. You will make a fine Lady." With a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, he stood and dressed, helped her to her feet and assisted her in dressing as well. "Are you ready to return with me to my camp my love?"

"You're still camping? Why not stay in Edo? Or go on to your royal home?"

" _Our_ royal home. I couldn't leave until I decided what to do about Rin. And I can't be bothered with my brother's pack, all but the monk irritate me to no end. But now that it's settled, I will arrange to deliver her to Kohaku in the morning, and then you and I will go to the palace, and Jaken will show up when he can." Sesshomaru offered his arm to his Lady. "Care to walk or should I take us in my orb?"

"How about we take my feather?" Before he could respond in the negative, she'd pulled a white feather from her still free flowing locks and sent them into the air, gliding faster than they would walking, but not zipping along quickly as they would in her beloved's energy ball.

"Hn," he grunted as he settled himself behind her. "Interesting way to travel."

She chuckled. "It's good to know you're not infatuated with _everything_ about me."

Sesshomaru's hands came to her waist. "Give it time, I'm sure I'll come to even love this as well." He wrapped his arms around her as she let herself fall back in his embrace. At this odd angle she found herself in, she was able to lean her head back and kiss him under his chin. He purred in his chest and Kagura found herself instantly surrounded by a soft sense of peace and security.

"Will it always be like this, koi? Will you always have this power over me?"

He squeezed her tightly. "As long as you're able to take my breath away, it will always be like this between us."


End file.
